


How Kali (The Car) Got Her Name

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel drives a 1965 Plymouth Satellite, and is really a softie, gold star for you if you get the semisonic reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel introduces his girlfriend to his new car.<br/>((originally posted as a headcanon on my Gabriel RP blog))</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Kali (The Car) Got Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel's car looks like this: http://iwasateenagetrickster.tumblr.com/post/51538309849/gabriel-drives-a-yellow-1965-plymouth-satellite  
> Originally posted on my Gabriel RP tumblr: http://iwasateenagetrickster.tumblr.com/  
> The blog is a part of the Truman High RP group, which is super fun and you should totally check it out here: http://trumanhighschoolrp.tumblr.com  
> *promotes*

“What do you think?”

 

Gabriel stood back and tried to act nonchalant while his girlfriend inspected the car, taking several long moments to inspect it from multiple angles, face impassive.

 

Finally, after what felt like forever to Gabriel, she said “It will do.”

 

Gabriel couldn’t help but burst into a grin at Kali’s verdict. He was proud of this car- found her for a very decent price at Sal Moriarty’s dealership on the edge of town and worked after school in the auto shop to work out any problems she had-now she ran like a dream.

 

“I hope so,” Gabriel said. “Want to go for a ride?”

 

Gabriel savored the secret smile Kali wore as she said “I suppose.”

 

They must have driven forever, but it felt like only moments to Gabriel with Kali in the passenger seat. They talked, but eve the silences seemed important, somehow- filled with an energy which Gabriel could scarcely describe.

 

Eventually they stopped, finding themselves in an open field, miles away from anyone else. The only sounds were the wind blowing through the wheat and the final pangs of the engine.

 

Finally, Kali spoke. “So what are you going to name her?”

 

Gabriel was quiet for another moment-he hadn’t thought about that, surprisingly.But really all he had to do was look to his right.

 

He had a hard time admitting it, but Gabriel really was a softie at heart, and he had a serious weakness for Kali. He loved everything about her, from the bronze of her skin to the fire in her eyes to the uncompromising spirit that Gabe had fallen in love with in the first place.

 

“Kali,” he said after a long moment, a peaceful smile on his face.

 

Kali rolled her eyes, but Gabriel could see her smile. “You’re such a sap.”

 

“And you know it, babe,” Gabriel drawled.

 

He leaned in for a quick peck, but was surprised when Kali drew him in for a deeper kiss, fisting those oh-so-amazing hands in his hair as she did so. It was intense and hot in a way that made Gabriel surprised that the windows had’t fogged up yet. When they finally pulled apart, Gabriel wore a dazed smile.

 

“What do you say we christen her now?”


End file.
